


One Last Attempt

by superpotterwhorelock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Week (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Supernatural100 | Supernatural Drabble Community, Writers of Destiel Discord Lusty Lexis Challenge, Writers of Destiel Discord Promptus Exchangarama, Writers of Destiel Discord Weekly Words Challenge, destiel.fanfiction Instagram One-Shot Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterwhorelock/pseuds/superpotterwhorelock
Summary: I'm not sure whether the title refers more to the story itself or my attempts at writing Destiel fics (since this is my 3rd one in two weeks), but sometimes you just get a scene in your head and can't stop thinking about it. I just want Dean to admit in some way his feeling for Cas, even if it's not to him.  So here's a super short one shot at that happening
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	One Last Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether the title refers more to the story itself or my attempts at writing Destiel fics (since this is my 3rd one in two weeks), but sometimes you just get a scene in your head and can't stop thinking about it. I just want Dean to admit in some way his feeling for Cas, even if it's not to him. So here's a super short one shot at that happening

“What’s happening?” Dean blanched.  
“N-- Nothing.” finished Sam. He posed the sentence so it finished like a question.   
“Yeah, I get that. Why is nothing happening?” His brother retorted, his voice quickly raising.   
They had just finished gathering all the ingredients and saying all the words for a spell used-- or thought to be used-- to summon the Empty. It was one of the many things they’d been trying over the weeks. They had figured since Chuck had brought Lucifer back from that god forsaken place, they could bring Castiel back. Of course, since Jack was omnipotent it proved a bit more difficult for them. So naturally, they were just going to bully the Empty into it. However, everything they tried came up futile.  
“Maybe. . . maybe this isn’t going to work.” Sam Winchester replied.   
“Bullcrap. This is going to work.” As Dean said this he circled the table in the bunker, examining the spell from every angle to see where they had gone wrong.   
“Dean . . .” Sam started. As gently as he could, he said: “maybe, that was really it. Maybe Cas is gone for good this time.”   
Dean rounded on Sam, the anger in his voice palpable. “Shut it down!” he yelled. He pointed a finger at his younger and continued “You’re just giving up on this? Last time I checked, Cas was family. We don’t give up on family!” His tone echoed throughout the empty halls.   
“I’m not giving up!” Sam tried. “I’m just trying to make you see. . .” but it was fruitless. What he said had made Dean mad, and the elder had spun back around to the table, sweeping everything off of it in one fluid motion. Dean wasn’t listening to anything he was saying as he went about his rampage. He shoved a chair aside so that it clattered backwards onto the floor, then he tried pushing the table. It moved a few inches before stopping. Dean collapsed to the floor; his back was against one leg of the now disheveled table as tears streamed down his face. His anger had quickly subsided into sadness.   
Hesitantly, Sam sat beside him cross legged. He put a hand tenderly on his shoulder, tears welling up in his own eyes. “I’m sorry.” he whispered to Dean.   
“No, no. There has to be a way, Sammy. I need him back. I need to tell him.”  
“I know.” Sam said in a comforting voice, trying to soothe him. It wasn’t until after he responded that he registered what Dean had actually said.   
“Wait, tell him what?” Sam asked.   
Dean just shook his head before burying it into his hands and crying more.   
“Dean, it’s okay. You can tell me.” Sam tried coaxing.   
“Before Cas. . . before he was taken, Cas told me he loved me.” His voice hiccuped over the word love.   
“Oh.” Sam said knowingly. He pulled his brother closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders, not sure what else to say.   
“I need . . .” he swallowed and sobbed a couple more times before saying “ I need to tell him I love him too.”


End file.
